


Hidden Desire

by tigerlilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the LiveJournal 20themes challenge - Ron/Draco - Fear</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 20themes challenge - Ron/Draco - Fear

I watch him – like every other day,  
hidden in shadows, so that he can't see.  
If he caught me, I know what he would say,  
sneering and taunting until humiliation makes me flee.

It's not easy to avoid him though,  
as much as I would need my head to clear.  
So I have no choice than to put on a show,  
while my heart beats fast 'cause he's so near.

At night I dream of my confession,  
when I find the strength to finally tell.  
How much I would love to become his possession,  
connected forever through a special spell.

But morning brings back everything that I fear,  
there's much to lose and as good as nothing to gain.  
I wipe my eyes, catching a tear,  
inside of me I can feel welling up shame.

I force myself to face another day,  
slowly hope is leaving – my dream will never come true.  
But when not a word is spoken when he walks my way,  
my gaze finds his eyes and desire flares up anew.


End file.
